Início, meio e fim
by Lue Meldane
Summary: Por que toda hstória tem uma estrutura. - YAOI - SASUNARU -


Bom, eu denovo.

Antes que alguém berre "ANTES DE ESCREVER UMA ONE-SHOT TERMINE SUAS FICS COMEÇADAS" eu já aviso: essa está escrita a tempos!

Eu nunca tinha lembrado de postar, escrevi em um momento de inspiração sabe-se lá Deus quando XD

Ann, acho que é isso.

Só mais um aviso pra quem lê minhas fics: Possessão e Our Kingdom serão postadas hoje, e Not a Girl já foi pra betagem

Por isso ninguém pode gritar aquilo que eu ilustrei ali em cima XD

-alguém ao fundo grita: CALA A BOCA!!-

Nyaaa T-T, à fic então!

* * *

**Início, Meio e Fim**

Assim são todas as histórias, possuem o início, o meio e o fim. E a nossa, como foi?

Talvez tenha começado no dia em que você me empurrou contra a parede da sala de aula berrando mil infâmias por ter sido supostamente eu quem causou nossa tarefa extra naquele dia, e depois perder sua postura raivosa e colar seus lábios nos meus de forma cinematográfica fazendo minha cabeça rodar de surpresa por não desgostar daquilo.

Ou talvez tenha sido muito antes, no dia em que eu cheguei transferido, quando ainda estávamos na oitava série. Você me olhou, e não gostou de mim à primeira vista, afinal, a garota que você gostava me olhava cobiçosamente. É claro que eu não soube disso na hora, mas eu descobri mais sobre você do que qualquer um, afinal antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa você virou meu melhor amigo. E aí está outra questão para nosso início, por que me aproximei de você?

Agora que penso, nosso começo não foi muito feliz, não é mesmo? Rivais, mal nos conhecemos e já nos tornamos inimigos. Não de verdade, pois a raiva que sentíamos era amizade disfarçada. Ela chegou quietinha, escondida atrás da raiva explosiva que te fazia blasfemar sempre que eu ganhava de você em alguma coisa, ou seja, sempre.

Mas no fundo eu gostava de você. Você se aproximava de mim, de modo excêntrico, mas não importava. E não era pelos motivos de todo mundo. Não era pela minha beleza, como o enxame de garotas que insistia em me perseguir ou pelo meu dinheiro, como muitos garotos querendo o amigo rico que os bancasse. Muito menos pelas minhas habilidades, que creio eu, era o que mais odiavas em mim.

O meio foi longo, muito longo. O auge talvez tenha sido o beijo já mencionado, na segunda série do ensino médio. Você começou a gritar comigo no meio da sala de aula, mas em meio a tantas lembranças daquele fatídico dia, o motivo foi esquecido. O professor se irritou, não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que aquilo ocorria. Resultado? Tarefa extra, organizar a sala de aula.

Assim que o professor saiu da sala, nos deixando sozinhos a fazer a tarefa que nos designaram, fui bruscamente empurrado contra a parede. Aliás, lembro que aquilo doeu, se era pra mostrar abertamente seus sentimentos me dando um beijo estilo desentupidor de pia, poderia ter sido mais gentil!

Mas não pulemos as partes, você começou a me xingar, me acuando contra a parede com seu corpo. Estava insinuando que eu era o culpado por aquilo. Mas então você suspirou, seus olhos mudaram. Você podia ser inferior a mim no colégio, nas notas, nos esportes, mas no campo emocional você era insuperável. Muito antes de mim se deu conta que nossas briguinhas fúteis evoluíram de rivalidade ou amizade pra algo maior, muito.

E me mostrou isso, de modo muito efetivo, devo dizer. Não pude acreditar como meu corpo ficou mole e não possuía a mínima vontade de te afastar quando me beijou. Eu correspondi, e quis mais. Quando o contato acabou, eu ofegava e te olhava nos olhos. Aquilo de modo algum foi ruim e o que eu sentia era vontade de te puxar outra vez pra perto, sentir que isso não pararia de acontecer, garantir que sempre teria você _ali_, do meu lado.

E então caiu a ficha. Amor, não é? Uma coisa estranha, definitivamente. Eu teria muitas garotas aos meus pés, metade da escola ou mais. Não me tome como soberbo, eu odiava isso, mas era a verdade. E eu fui me apaixonar por outro garoto, ainda por cima o ser mais ingênuo e infantil que pisou sobre a superfície terrestre em anos. Mas aquele dia me provou que o ingênuo e infantil era eu.

O segundo beijo não veio muito depois, e quando veio, a mescla de sentimentos já compreendidos veio junto, tornando-o o selo de nosso relacionamento. E depois dele vieram muitos mais.

Sobre o fim, o que poderia falar? Não houve. Ainda trabalhamos arduamente no meio dela. O fim está longe. Muito longe. Há muito que viver, beijos, sentimentos, uma vida a compartilhar.

Acho que virei um romântico, é algo que se deva acrescentar no meio de uma história de amor (ou nem tanto). Que tipo de pessoa fria e inexpressiva, como eu costumava ser antes de você aparecer, relembra toda a história do seu relacionamento enquanto espera a chegada do companheiro?

Claro que se deve levar em conta o fato de que você viajou há três semanas e que eu estou, admito, com muita saudade. Mas então eu ouço a maçaneta girar, finalmente! Eu te abraço e deposito um beijinho de boas vindas em seus lábios, mas você não está contente com isso. Largando as malas no chão, enlaça minha cintura e me beija de modo a extinguir qualquer resquício de fôlego que sobrasse.

- Senti saudade, Sasuke – você fala de modo sensual, me provocando, eu sei.

- Eu também – não sou do tipo que admite esse tipo de coisa em voz alta, e você sabe disso. É esse o motivo desse olhar malicioso?

Não admito nada em voz alta, mas você não precisa disso. Você me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo. Você me empurra pra cama, acho que minha narração chega ao fim.

Juntos caminharemos rumo ao desfecho dessa história. E a esse pequeno conto o fim apropriado são três palavras que eu costumo sussurrar pra você no escuro da noite, e que dificilmente expresso em voz elevada.

_Te amo, Naruto._


End file.
